


In Over Your Head

by owlaholic68



Series: Fallout NSFW [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 2
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Kink, Porn Star Chosen One, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: In which our dear hero gets himself into a situation he can't get out of.





	In Over Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning for: non-consensual knifeplay and bloodplay.

The plan, like all their plans, was simple. Every man had a weakness, even the most wicked and tough like Lil’ Jesus Mordino. It usually didn’t take too long to guess, usually a combination of drink, drugs, gambling, or sex.

Leonard was always good at sniffing out the last one. A sultry look here, a coy tap on the lapel of Lil’ Jesus’ beat-up leather jacket, the implication that maybe Leonard could learn a thing or two about how to use his “knife”. Lil’ Jesus was pulling him off his barstool and up to his room before Leonard could even finish his not-very-clever innuendo.

A quick glance over his shoulder confirms that Marcus is in the hallway of the Desperado, following. Good. Goris was over at the Salvatore’s bar keeping his eyes peeled for clues.

“Fuck, I don’t know if I can keep my hands off your filthy fucking body,” Lil’ Jesus growls. He stops at the foot of the stairs.

“Then why not just take me right here?” Leonard challenges, breathless, running his hands under the other man’s shirt. The only flaw in their plan was that Lil’ Jesus might want to take him to his room, which was up on the top floor. If something happened and Leonard needed backup, he wasn’t going to be able to get it. They needed to stay as close to Marcus as possible. “Fuck me in a storage room if you want, just-” He ruts against Lil’ Jesus’ leg and softly groans.

That does it. To be fair, that usually does it. Lil’ Jesus tugs him into the nearest room and slams the door shut. He presses Leonard to a wall and shows why he’s considered to be one of the most passionate and forceful lovers in New Reno.

“You know,” Lil’ Jesus whispers in Leonard’s ear, “I’ve got every one of your tapes. We get them all for free from the Brothers, but I ask them for an extra copy of yours.” He tugs Leonard’s long hair. “I know you’re quite the adventurous one. You’ll let anyone do anything to you for money.”

“Not a whore,” Leonard protests, starting to get a bad feeling about the way this conversation was going. His hands are roaming, both in a sexy way and also in a pickpocket way. This was the mission: try to get some kind of evidence that would prove the Mordinos to be the ones that had poisoned Richard Wright. They couldn’t just hand in a guy who was actually innocent. “I just play one on holotapes.”

Lil’ Jesus has Leonard pinned, body flush against him and back arched against the wall. Normally a good position, but Leonard’s stomach is turning over like he just ate some bad mole rat.

“Still, maybe you’d indulge me.” Lil’ Jesus reaches for his belt.

“Indulge you in what, baby?” Leonard keeps his tone light even as he’s scanning the room for possible exits.

“Indulge me in a fantasy.” Lil’ Jesus draws a knife the length of Leonard’s forearm. “A little bit of roleplay.”

“No. Absolutely not.” The nice voice drops like Leonard’s stomach. He shakes his head and resists the urge to twist himself out of Lil’ Jesus’ grasp. “No. Don’t. I’m serious.”

“And so am I.” Lil’ Jesus puts the tip of the blade on Leonard’s collarbone and drags it down his chest, slicing through the light tanktop he’s wearing. The blade scratches his skin but doesn’t draw blood. “You’re already playing the part so well.”

“No, I’m not – _fuck-”_ Leonard normally stays calm in these types of situations, but there is a knife inches from his face and they didn’t talk about consent and safewords and he is starting to freak. “Put the knife away, Lil’ Jesus, I didn’t agree to this at all. Stop it!” His voice rises an octave as Lil’ Jesus presses the knife under his chin. It digs into his skin and Leonard feels something wet and warm dripping down his throat.

Oh my God, he’s really done it now. He’s fucked up, fucked up, fucked up-

Lil’ Jesus pulls the knife away and drags it down Leonard’s chest this time, just hard enough to draw blood. With his other hand, he holds Leonard’s head back by his hair, then kisses down the bloody length of Leonard’s neck.

It’s all wrong and it stings and Leonard doesn’t actually like to be hurt during these things and he doesn’t trust Lil’ Jesus to not actually hurt him and – and he’s hurt and he’s scared and he wants out, now, fuck the mission and fuck the evidence gathering idea, it was a stupid plan to begin with. He’s full-blown panicking because Lil’ Jesus isn’t listening to him and he isn’t stopping and this whole thing needs to be done _right now-_

“Marcus!” Leonard screams as loud as he can. He jams his elbow into Lil’ Jesus’ chest and tries to twist away. “Marcus! Help!”

Either from surprise or anger, Lil’ Jesus drops the knife, thank fucking Christ he drops the knife. Then he snarls a curse and slaps his hand over Leonard’s mouth.

Did Marcus not hear him? Is the room too soundproof? Did something happen? Leonard flails but he’s terrible at close-quarters combat and Lil’ Jesus has half a head of height and muscle on him. He yells again, but it’s hopelessly muffled.

“You little punk slut,” Lil’ Jesus hisses. He takes Leonard’s left hand, which is jabbing at his face, and twists his hand with a violent jerk of his arm. The crack of bones breaking is louder than Leonard’s pained whimper. “Fuck and run like the coward you are, huh? Too pussy to actually go through with anything?” Taking advantage of Leonard’s pain, Lil’ Jesus slams his head against the wall. Then he does it again, harder.

Ow, fuck. Understatement of the year. Leonard’s knees buckle as every scrap of balance and clear vision flees from his body. His head spins and all he can see is sparks. His ears ring and all he can hear is buzzing and the door crashing open-

The door being broken down by a furious super mutant who roars as he sees the condition of his friend.

Through blurry eyes, Leonard sees something he’s never seen before: a man’s head being crushed like a grape. He’d always known that Marcus was strong, but normally his super mutant companion didn’t go around brutally murdering people.

“Are you okay?” The floor is suddenly the ceiling is suddenly the walls as the room spins. Marcus has scooped him up and all Leonard sees is bright casino lights and the gaudy ceiling and then they’re outside in the cool night.

The air is refreshing here, even with the ever-constant stench of a city like New Reno, but Leonard can’t get a good breath in. He clutches the rough edge of Marcus’ armor and tries to muffle his hyperventilating sobs in his broad chest. Everything hurts and his head is throbbing. The mere thought of moving his left wrist causes him physical agony. “I – I’m f-fine.” Because Leonard’s always fine, he always comes out on top, he never lets anything get to him. Upbeat, cheerful, witty Leonard.

“Like hell you are,” Marcus grumbles. “Wish there was a doctor in this shithole. We’ll have to just – Goris!”

“What has happened?” Goris rushes over and joins them as Marcus fast-walks to their dumpy hotel. “Leonard-”

“Shush,” Marcus says, adjusting Leonard in his arms. “I’ll explain later. He’s injured.”

Injured and apparently with a concussion or something, because Leonard closes his eyes one moment and is suddenly in a hotel room. Marcus is setting him on the bed and Goris is spreading the contents of the first aid kit on the desk. It’s the big first aid kit, the one they keep in the trunk of the car.

“Leonard?” Marcus brushes hair from his face, trying to get his attention. “Leonard, pal, are you still with us?”

“Hm?”

“I asked what hurt the most. What did – what did he do to you?”

“Wrist.” Leonard raises his left hand. “Probably broken. And he hit my head a bunch, so probably a concussion too.”

“Stimpack for the wrist,” Goris orders, and puts one in Marcus’ hands. “We will wrap it later to make sure it heals properly. But we will have to wait on the head. Stimpacks will do little there.”

Marcus clumsily administers the Stimpack. “And the blood? What the fuck _happened_ in there, Leonard?”

He’d been mostly done crying, but thinking about that sharp knife starts Leonard going again. He feels like a stupid little kid and he hates it. “Fucker was really into knives,” he explains, voice high and hysterical. “And I know I shoulda just played along and kept goin’, but I – I couldn’t-”

Goris coldly interrupts. “You said he was dead, Marcus? That’s unfortunate, because I currently feel like tearing him limb from limb.”

This makes Leonard laugh for some idiotic reason. He curls in on himself and laugh-cries into Marcus’ warm shoulder. What has he done to deserve such fiercely protective and caring friends?

“There, there,” Marcus awkwardly says, patting Leonard’s shoulder. He leans down and presses a kiss to his aching forehead. “You just calm down and we’ll patch you up. You did exactly what you were supposed to do: protect yourself. You’re allowed to be scared sometimes.”

“Thanks,” Leonard whispers. Then he lets himself be taken care of. After his wounds are bandaged, a warm blanket is wrapped around his shoulders. Goris curls up behind him on the bed and Marcus takes up a watch position sitting upright so Leonard’s head is in his lap. Marcus threads his gnarled fingers through Leonard's tangled hair.

It’s warm and it’s safe and Leonard has never wanted to be anywhere else. He knows that tomorrow, he’ll be back to his boisterous cocky self, the persona that’s brave and crafty and smart, but right now he just wants to curl up with his two best friends and not be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ Fallout 2: why do you only have one male character that a male player character can sleep with? Why are there no men in your many prostitution establishments? Why are there no quests that can be solved with non-hetero seduction? Are you really telling me that there are no lgbt characters in New Reno? GIVE ME SOMETHING HERE GUYS
> 
> This takes place during the Richard Wright murder mystery quest, btw.


End file.
